dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Sera/Dialogue
Sera's dialogue contains a list of conversations she has with her companions. Combat comments Kills an enemy * Eat it! Ate it! * Bits up, face down! Sera and Blackwall * Sera: Look at you all serious. What do wardens do when there's no blight anyway? * Blackwall: Whatever it takes to keep the world safe. * Sera: '''Like join an inquisition. * '''Blackwall: If that's what necessary. Hey, you're here too. * Sera: The inquisition can't be all broody beards like you and Cassandra. * Blackwall: '''She doesn't have the hair for it. * '''Sera: Oh I bet she does. Places. (If Cassandra is in party) * Cassandra: '''That's enough! * '''Sera: Knew it! * Sera: So are you going to squeeze up to her or not? * Blackwall: What? squeeze up to who? * Sera: Lady Josie. I've seen you, doing that knightly stuff. * Blackwall: Maker, Sera! No, stay out of it. * Sera: '''You're all shy! what you think you can't treat her right? * '''Blackwall: No it's not- * Sera: '''I'll show you. I just need a peach. A ripe one. Because if you do it right, ripe. Down there. * '''Blackwall: Please, no peaches, ripe or otherwise. * Sera: But I can't teach you bananas! That'll be like showing you swords. Oh, remember. Do not use it like a sword. * Blackwall: How do I make this stop? * Blackwall: You should learn to watch your back. * Sera: Well, you need to... your arse! * Sera: No, your mom's arse! * Blackwall: (Sighs.) Great. I'm glad we understand each other. * Blackwall: Trouble with you and... * Sera: Don't want to talk about it. * Blackwall: Right. Right. * Sera: It's just...frig, frigging... * Blackwall: Uh-huh. Tavern later. We can drink everything. Pick you out a serving wench. * Sera: Grr. * Blackwall: Fine. You can pick me one. * Blackwall: That breach is hard to look away from sometimes. * Sera: Why? You know what it looks like. * Blackwall: No. No it doesn't. * Sera: You knoooow. * Sera: So do all Gray Wardens have beards? * Blackwall: Just me. I stole all the beards, and all the power stored within. There can be only one. * Blackwall: How are you two? * Sera: Me and Teetness? Fine. I mean, she's a leader. She has tension, and I get it gone. * Sera: Too much? Too much. * Blackwall: Hold on to it, Sera. Good things in wartime are rare as hen's teeth. * Sera: Who went looking for that? * Blackwall: Heh. Nevermind. (If the inquisitor is an elf) * Sera: We're both bony so it's like clackety-clackety-clack. * Blackwall: You were in Denerim during the Blight, Sera? Did you see many Grey Wardens? * Sera: Not a one. Not in person. They were killed or something? * Blackwall: Or something. Betrayed while defending a nation. * Sera: Right, well, I suppose there’s worse, yeah? * Blackwall: Is there? * Sera: Well yeah? Could have died defending some poncy fool’s hat. Or stepped in shit. Was it raining? Could have been raining. * Blackwall: Point made. Could have been worse. Sera and Cassandra * Sera: You're smirking again. Like in that fight before. What's so funny? * Cassandra: The simplest spell had you white as a sheet. I've shrugged off worse in practice. * Sera: ''' Well, sorry I'm scared of the stuff I have been warned about my whole life, like most people who aren't seekers. * '''Cassandra: I apologize. I could help if you're willing. * Sera: Pfft! no. I have things to do. You can help by standing in front of me. * Cassandra: That I can do. * Sera: You know, you shouldn't make fun of people just because they're scared of magic and you can scare them back. * Cassandra: I take it you think I'm frightening? * Sera: Not naked. You're well fit, but you're all armored up and fierce. What do you think some stable boy sees? * Cassandra: A Seeker on the side of righteousness. * Sera: Here's what I learned in the alleys: "Aaaaaugh, Mages! Aaaaaugh, Templars! Aaaaaugh, Tevinters! Aaaaaugh, hungry!" When you're little, everything is "Aaaaaugh" * Cassandra: Sera, I'm sorry. * Sera: Who's what now? * Cassandra: My family is nobility. I've been in Seeker training since I was six. I walked with the Divine. I never stopped to consider what I looked like to someone common. I must seem terrifying. * Sera: Nah, you're alright. Skip the "someone common" bit, makes you seem a bit of a shit. * Sera: What was she like? The Divine, I mean. Was she as pretty as her plates? * Cassandra: Pretty as her what? * Sera: Her plates with her portrait on. They sold them in the shops down in Val Royaux. You'd see them on walls a lot. Cost a bundle and you couldn't even eat off them. Well, part of them. The yellow/brown paint's poisonous. Had to keep your mash off her eyes. * Cassandra: They put Most Holy's portrait on plates? * Sera: You good yet, Cassandra? Gonna tell me what she was like? * Cassandra: Who? Oh, the Divine? Yes, I'm sorry. I'm not used to such unorthodox displays of faith. Most Holy was a visionary. I served as her Right Hand, and would have done so as long as she needed me. * Sera: But you didn't know her. * Cassandra: I just said I served as her Right Hand. * Sera: Fine, whatever, I'll go ask Leliana. You can tell there was something with those two. Family pain, there. * Cassandra: I...You were right, Sera. I find I did not know Justinia at all. *'Sera:' Shame, right? She was pretty. (If the Inquisitor is in a relationship with Sera) * Cassandra: Sera, about you and the Inquisitor... *'Sera:' Right, here we go. What is it from you? * Cassandra: If you are going to pursue this, make it worth it. Be happy. *'Sera:' You cagey, boxed up, prissy romantic! * Cassandra: Ugh, there is no need to tell anyone that. * Varric: Who doesn't already know, that is. * Dorian: Who hasn't already seen your collection of books * Vivienne: No need because it's hardly a secret, my dear! Or *'Sera:' Hey Inky! We telling anyone? * Inquisitor: Does yelling while we're walking around count? *'Sera:' No. Wait. Yes. Sorry Cassandra! But thanks! Or * Inquisitor: Not a soul, Sera. *'Sera:' Awwww, but you heard it, right? I heard it. Thanks, Cassandra. (If the Inquisitor is in a relationship with Cassandra) *'Sera:' You have a thing for the Inquisitor. His thing and your thing... doing things. * Cassandra: Nothing so base as that! *'Sera:' Awwwww. Sorry to hear it. *'Sera:' How's that temple of demon rubbish sitting with you, Cassandra? * Cassandra: I have faith the Inquisitor did as (s)he felt best. *'Sera:' Really? Lady Trained-From-Birth has no problem with a temple to everything the Chantry says is shit. * Cassandra: I did not say I had no problem. I said I had faith. *'Sera:' Stop pointing that at me! * Cassandra: What are you talking about? My weapon is nowhere near... *'Sera:' Your face. That sobby, pity face. Why are you aiming it at me? (If Sera went into the Fade) * Cassandra: I know what occurred in the fade troubled you. If you ever wish to talk... *'Sera:' It's nothing. Just scary, rubbish demons that are done. We got out. Mostly. There. Talked. Now everything is good, right? * Cassandra: Of course. *'Sera:' Good! We're all good. Phew. (If Sera did not go into the fade) * Cassandra: I know what happened at Adamant troubled you. If you ever wish to talk. *'Sera:' (S)he came back. That's all that matters. Maybe it's you who's still shaky. Everyone just needs to not think about it and feel better. * Cassandra: You're right. I do feel better now. *'Sera:' Hey Cassandra! Were those really all your names or were you having them on? * Cassandra: Having who on? *'Sera:' At the Winter Palace. Were you having them on or are you really Cassandra Allergy Porter Thing-a-ma-jig Pentaghast. * Cassandra: It really is. My family is as pretentious as it is large. *'Sera:' (Laughs) How do you remember them all? * Cassandra: I have them stitched into all my clothes. (If Inquisitor is in a relationship with Cassandra) *'Sera:' Hey Inquisitor! Is that true? Do they fit across her underpants? * Cassandra: You will not answer that. (If Inquisitor is not in a relationship with Cassandra) *'Sera:' (Laughs) There's no way that fits across your breeches. * Cassandra: (Laughs) *'Sera:' So you and the Inquisitor don't seem so...you know...anymore. * Cassandra: Some things cannot last. *'Sera:' Yeah. Right. So is this awkward or... * Inquisitor: Cassandra and I are still friends. I hope. * Cassandra: I hope so, too. *'Sera:' That's not so bad, then. * Inquisitor: Surprising you would say that. *'Sera:' Right. Awkward it is. * Inquisitor: You're making it awkward. *'Sera:' I am not. Well, now it is, but you said it! * Cassandra: Perhaps this would be a good time to stop talking. *'Sera:' Sure. * Cassandra: It's fine, Sera, but this isn't the place to discuss it. *'Sera:' You need a drink or something, you tell me. * Cassandra: Sera, I was speaking with Dagna recently. Did you take some of her tools? * Sera: Just the thing that removes the screw bits. I thought I put it back... I'll put it back. * Cassandra: Why did you have it in the first place? * Sera: Needed it for the hinges. * Cassandra: What hinges? * Sera: Like, on a door? Don't worry, it's not for you. * Cassandra: That's comforting. * Sera: Cassandra, have you ever punched a bear? * Cassandra: What? No. Why would I? * Sera: Well, what's it for then? the training I mean. You've done harder then Cullen's soldiers. Must be for something, * Cassandra: I'' am a seeker in the service of the Divine. I am a warrior of truth. * '''Sera:' Alright, alright. It just seems that you could punch a bear if you wanted. * Cassandra: Sera, why would you assume that I should use my training to assault an animal? * Sera: What, the punch a bear thing? I don't know. I just figured that you want to know if you could. I mean, I sometimes putt an arrow to see if I can hit something. Or did Andraste say not to use your training for fun? Fun for you I mean. Probably not fun for the bear. You got some reach on you. * Cassandra: No. No, Andraste did not specifically say one should not punch bears. * Sera: Well, there you go then. * Cassandra: Sera, how are you not dead? * Sera: What are you on about? * Cassandra: I was trained from childhood by the greatest swordsmen of the age. You were apparently orphaned to the streets with your wits and a quiver. Neither full. * Sera: Pft. You come from nobles, alright? Get over yourself. I'm not even near what real people live through. * Sera: So Cassandra, if you were trained young, how long have you been giving Andraste's Hairy Eyeball? * Cassandra: Andraste's what? * Sera: The Sword-Eye-Hair thing. You know, "Knock-Knock. Inquisition." Andraste's Hairy Eyeball says "What are you doing?" * Cassandra: The EYE is wreathed in fire. The light of the Maker and the flames of Andraste's Sacrifice. * Sera: Oooooooooh. You need better painters. I just figured she was ginger. * Cassandra: She was. * Sera: Well, there you go, then. * Cassandra: (Sighs) No. No there we don't go. * Sera: You haven't used up all your guesses! * Cassandra: I'm conceding. I wasn't very interested in the first place. * Sera: Well, then...just cross your legs and guess? * Cassandra: Con-ce-ding. I'm giving up. * Sera: Some Seeker you are. * Sera: Come on, make another guess! * Cassandra: Ugh. Very well. In Thedas. * Sera: It has to be a place! Not every place. * Cassandra: Perhaps if you told me the rules. * Sera: What rules? Everyone knows how to guess. Except you. * Cassandra: Ugh! * Cassandra: Here's a guess for you, Sera. Ansberg. * Sera: Hmm. Not bad. It should sound more...southern. * Cassandra: Fine then! Highever. * Sera: You're not very good at this. * Cassandra: I don't really know Ferelden that well. * Sera: Just guess! Somewhere fun! * Cassandra: Another guess, Sera. Were you born in Denerim? * Sera: What? No, is that what you're trying for? * Cassandra: That was the question that began this whole thing! * Sera: That was your question. I was just hoping that something on the map would rhyme with "arse". Besides, I don't know or very much care where I was born. * Cassandra: (sighs) (clears throat) Arse. * Sera: (laughs) For me? * Sera: So where were you born, Cassandra? * Cassandra: Don't you want to guess? * Sera: Fine. On a pile of the softest gold with big-hat priests patting your butt all singing and playing trumpets? * Cassandra: What does that even....Ugh...I was born in a carriage halfway between Cumberland and Val Chevas. * Sera: Hard one, you. Right on the floor? * Cassandra: So my brother claimed. Not quite the lap of luxury you were picturing, I assume. * Sera: Three eggs, a canary, and a soggy biscuit! * Cassandra: Are we to know what that means? * Sera: That joke I was telling where I couldn't remember the end bit? So the man says "Three eggs, a canary, and a soggy biscuit!" (giggles) Not bad, right? * Cassandra: If somewhat blasphemous. * Sera: Fffft. It's funny! * Sera: What's the old inquisition motto, again? * Cassandra: I'm not saying it again, Sera. * Sera: Come on. * Cassandra: (sighs) Into darkness, unafraid. * Sera: Around the corner chocolate's made! (laughs) * Cassandra: Maker preserve us. * Sera: You just hate chocolate. * Cassandra: Sera, I noticed one of my books is missing. * Sera: Maybe check with Creepy. He touches everything. * Cole: I like the stories in her head more than the stories on the page. * Cassandra: Cole didn't take it. * Sera: Right, which one? * Cassandra: The one with all the illustrations. * Sera: Oh, that one was full on. I threw it under your bed. * Cassandra: You don't know how to ask permission first? * Sera: Fine. Please can I NOT find more of your mucky little books. Drawings. Ew. * Sera: So you spend a lot of time around dead people. Corpses. * Cassandra: As Nevarrans we pay respect to the departed in family crypts. * Sera: Pay respect. Like pose them and dress them up and such. * Cassandra: Not in the way you're picturing. * Sera: It sounds like a big, dead dollhouse. Dollhouses are creepy enough. * Cassandra: (Sighs) Well, now you know. * Sera: Rose! No, wait. Robin's Egg. * Cassandra: Is this another game? * Sera: Trying to guess the color of your underpants. * Cassandra: I don't wear underpants. * Sera: Pffft! Everyone here that! (Laughs) * Cassandra: Sera, was there ever someone actually named "Red Jenny"? * Sera: There was. Maybe. Doesn't matter now. * Cassandra: You don't ever wonder how your organization got started? * Sera: Why? It isn't like a Chantry where starts matter. * Cassandra: That would be giving it too much credit, that's true. * Sera: I'd be careful. The one in Nevarra's mean. * Sera: You’re from a rich family, Cassandra? * Cassandra: Not every Pentaghast is wealthy. I certainly was not, once my parents were executed. * Sera: You say that like it’s normal. But I suppose you did live with the dead. * Cassandra: If by “dead” you mean a Mortalitasi necromancer--a keeper of the dead--then, yes. * Sera: Well...that sounds shit. * Cassandra: Hence my joining the Chantry. * Cassandra: 'Sera, do you believe in the Maker? * '''Sera: '''Yes? Some of it's a bit off, but - wait, why? * '''Cassandra: '''I just thought, the way you've lived... * '''Sera: '''What, I don't belong because I never joined some holy whatever? * '''Cassandra: '''But you're a ''thief. * 'Sera: '''I take ''back. And you kill people. * '''Cassandra: True, but... only those I must. * Sera: 'Ones who deserve it? Right, we're ''real different. Sera and Cole * '''Cole: She tried. The cookies were good until the hate made it bitter in your mouth. * Sera: Not there Creepy. Go rooting in that part of me and I'll stripe you up, you hear? * Cole: Everyone heard. You're scary in another place. * Cole: 'Sera. My tongue wants to whistle on the start. Sera. But it has to stay still or the r is a d. Sera. Seda. Seda. De da de da. If you try, you can say it without moving your mouth, see? Serrra. Say it enough and it stops being a word. Sera, Sera, Sera, Sera, Serraa. * '''Sera: '''Leave me alone. * '''Cole: '''You like to dance, but can't. You hate to sing, but can. You should not paint. It would be very bad if you did. ''(If Cole has been made more human): * 'Sera: '''Could someone please shut him up? Or I am going to shaft him in his creepy little eyes. * '''Cole: '''You... you called me him. Thank you! * '''Sera: '''Ugh! How do you get so close to being human and then just not? ''(Otherwise): * '''Sera: Shut it up! * Cole: '''You don't have to be afraid Sera. I won't hurt you. * '''Sera: '''Go away. * '''Cole: '''I won't stab you when you are looking somewhere else. I won't do that to your boots. Or that other thing to your arrows. I don't understand what that last thing is, but I won't do it either. * '''Sera: Why does it keep talking at me? * Sera: '''Could you at least not stare PAST my eyes? Creepy that. * '''Cole: '''You aren't your eyes. You live behind them. * '''Sera: '''See...? That right there, creepy! -------------- * '''Cole: Your bow was a tree once. A girl with a long name met a boy with strong hands there. * Cole: Her body warm, leaning against the trunk, hair tangled in branches and fingers. "Forever, no matter what." * Cole: They cut letters in the bark. When her parents took her away, he cut the letters away to forget. * Cole: Every time you pull it, the part that was a tree remembers. Can you feel it under your fingers? * Sera: It's like its face doesn't know what it's saying! Eww! Sera and Dorian * Dorian: Where did you get all those arrows, Sera? You've got hundreds. * Sera: From your arse that's where. * Dorian: Well my arse should open up a shop! Apparently it's quite prolific. * Dorian: '''Indulge me, Sera. What do you think of when I say "demon?" * '''Sera: Arrows. * Dorian: '''Fine. "Magister?" * '''Sera: '''Arrows. * '''Dorian: '''Not helpful. But given our history, I'll accept it. "Thaumaturgy?" * '''Sera: What? * Dorian: '''Magical endeavors. Helpful wonders. * '''Sera: '''Ohhh. Arrows. * '''Dorian: (Sighs.) * Sera: '''You don't laugh like a Tevinter. * '''Dorian: '''How is a Tevinter supposed to laugh, exactly? * '''Sera: Cruel and stupid, like... (cackles.) * Dorian: '''Oh no. You're not allowed to laugh like that until you get your magister license. * '''Sera: Knew it! Varric owes me a sovereign. * Dorian: Sera, I have just one question….Did you cut your own hair? * Sera: Yeah of course, why wouldn’t I? * Dorian: You could try using something other than a rusty butter knife. * Sera: Oh excuse me. Sorry I don’t have a pair of diamond coated whatevers. * Dorian: Scissors, Sera. believe the word you’re looking for is scissors. * Sera: Pfft! * Sera: Your Magisters. They all like Corphy-face? * Dorian: Not quite. Corypheus is one-of-a-kind. An original darkspawn, it turns out. * Sera: I mean, are the all crazy? Wanting to be gods? "Muahahaha!" like that? * Dorian: Oh, that. Not all of them, but enough. * Sera: And you let them live? Why? * Dorian: '''There's always more where they come from. Men like Corypheus aren't born, they're made. * '''Sera: Demons! Flappy robes! * Dorian: Thieves! Dog-stink! * Sera: Culty-shits! * Dorian: Treacherous Teyrns! * Sera: What? It's not a proper game of "Your People Are Shit" if you make up words! * Dorian: Teyrn is a Fereldan title, beneath only the family of the King. I'd have expected you of all people to know that. * Sera: You're... Well that's... Smart-asses! * Dorian: Too late. I believe that's my round. * Sera: Piss! * Sera: So, you're fat with it, right? * Dorian: Me? Are you referring to- * Sera: Do you sleep on silk while gold shits down all over you? Are you rich? * Dorian: I left all that behind. Thought I do miss the gold shitting from time to time. * Sera: You really left it? Knew you weren't all bad. * Sera: Do me a favor Dorian give me some warning if you are going to bust out in demons or something. * Dorian: Laughs How do you picture me busting out? I'm walking around and oops! Demon. I mean it could happen despite my training. You could also trip and impel your eye on an arrow. * Sera: So, are you going to warn me or not? * Dorian: Certainly. But only because you are so dear to me. Sera and Iron Bull * Iron Bull: Sera, I had a thought. The next time we run into a line of enemies, I'll pick you up and throw you. * Sera: Get off. * Iron Bull: '''No! This could work ! I loft you over the front rank, and you land behind them to flank ... mayhem ensues. * '''Sera: I can't fly, you daft tit! * Iron Bull: Think of the mayhem, Sera! Mayhem. * Sera: I'd get a wedge-up something fierce! * Iron Bull: 'Look, you and Varric are the only ones small enough and he's... pretty dense. ''(If Varric is in the party) * '''Varric: Ouch! * Sera: Well, do some bloody presses! * Sera: So, Bull, what are your women like? * Iron Bull: '''The Tamassrans? Terrifying...and inspiring. They teach you everything you need to know. Give your life purpose. * '''Sera: No, I mean, are they like you? Big and...phwoar. Iron Bull: Oh, shit yeah. * Sera: (laughs) Wow. * Iron Bull: Hey, Sera, you see the blonde a few towns back? She was easy on the eyes. * Sera: The one with the huge ditties? * Iron Bull: No! Well, yes, but… * Iron Bull: What about the fancy bow on her apron, dangling all long and sassy, so someone could ease it open with one slow pull? * Iron Bull: You have to see the little details to get the whole person, Sera. There’s a woman behind those tits. * Sera: Yeah, waaaay behind. ------------- (if the inquisitor is in a relationship with Iron Bull) * Sera: You're bedding the Inquisitor. * Iron Bull: Sometimes. Usually it's just against the wall. * Inquisitor: Bull no. * Iron Bull: She sort of asked. * Inquisitor: '''(laughs) hmmm. * '''Sera: What's so funny? oh because you do it standing! (laughs) (If Cassandra is in the party) * Cassandra: Moving on. (If the Inquisitor is in a relationship with Sera) * Sera: So Bull, you two are flirty right? * Iron Bull: It's just a friendly. I won't step in your business. * Sera: Frigging right you won't. * Iron Bull: Relax. I don't want you lodged somewhere. (If the Inquisitor used to be in a relationship with Iron Bull but now in a relationship with Sera) * Iron Bull: So, you and the Boss huh? * Sera: Oh that's right. You and she had.. Sorry. right? * Iron Bull: '''(Chuckles) Hey, no hard feelings. Glad I loosened the lid for you. * '''Sera: Pfft! (laughs) * Inquisitor: '''That's enough both of you! * '''Iron Bull: Fine fine. Touchy. * Inquisitor: If you are going to gossip. Don't do it when I'm here. * Sera: '''Oh loosen up you! See what I did? I did it too! (laughs) * '''Sera: I think she's turning purple. * Iron Bull: Not the first time. (If Cassandra is in the party) Cassandra: Ugh. (If Cole is in the party) Cole: Why does she carry a jar down there? Is there something in her hands? (If Solas is in the party) Solas: I am decidedly uncomfortable. Or * Iron Bull: So, you and the boss huh? * Sera: I know right? * Iron Bull: Didn't think you were the kind to bed your way to power. * Sera: Power bed it's way to me. Big beautiful difference. * Inquisitor: You tell him! love you too. * Sera: '''See? * '''Iron Bull: I stand corrected. Sera and Solas * Sera: '''You can make magic anywhere, Solas? Ever piss it by accident? * '''Solas: '''No. Wait...no. * '''Sera: '''What? How would you not remember something like that? * '''Solas: '''We were all young once. * '''Solas: Ar dirthan'as ir elgara, ma'sula e'var vhenan. * Sera: Pppbbthh! * Solas: '''Excuse me? * '''Sera: '''Excuse yourself, whatever you said and what I did, same difference to me. * '''Solas: '''I'd hoped, well, our people can sometimes feel the rhythm of the language despite lacking the vocabulary. * '''Sera: '''Uh huh? Know what else is good? Words that mean things. Like these, words. * '''Solas: '''Fenedhis lasa. * '''Sera: Hey, Solas! Droopy-ears-says-what? * Solas: '... excuse me? * '''Sera: '''Ugh, you're no ''fun! * '''Solas: Have you ever had any interest in learning magic, Sera? While it has not manifested naturally, there are ways to determine whether arcane gifts lie dormant within you. * Sera: What? Don't make me think about that. I have to sleep at night! * Solas: Sleeping would give you the chance to explore the Fade. I could introduce you to spirits. * Sera: Right, you're messing with me on purpose! * Solas: Why would I do that? It is not as though I know who filled my bedroll with lizards. * Sera: Heh. Fair point! That was pretty good. (If Inquisitor is in a relationship with Solas) * Sera: So, you and the Lady Inquisitor. Interesting. * Solas: Your interest is not my concern. * Sera: That's all right, because I meant boring. The elf always takes the elf so that banging bits will mean something. * Solas: It is not a topic for discussion. * Sera: Oh, come on. Drop 'em and rebuild the empire. Phwoar! * Inquisitor: Sera! No more! * Sera: Hmph! Fine. Whatever. * Solas: Don't concern yourself, vhenan. She is… apart from herself. Or * Inquisitor: (Laughter) You're ridiculous. * Sera: Not me. It's him! And you. * Solas: Only one of us is looking sad and foolish, Sera. * Solas: What color is the sky, Sera? * Sera: Hang on. * Solas: It is an earnest question. What color is the sky when you look at it? * Sera: You know, blue mostly. Except for the Breachy bits. * Solas: And when you looked past the Breach? As perhaps you were drawn to do? * Sera: Greenish? Then clear a long ways, and kind of...felt like falling. * Sera: Ugh! Makes my head hurt. You make my head hurt. * Solas: We are not so far apart, you and I. * Sera: We will be. * Solas: Once you have the aristocracy weakened, Sera, you will have to redirect your lieutenants. * Sera: Oh, this again. All right, what am I doing? * Solas:'''Some of your forces, valuable until now, have no interests beyond creating disruption. Chaos for its own sake. They must be repositioned where they can do no harm, or removed if necessary. You replace them with organizers willing to build a new system and carry out the ugly work that must be done. * '''Sera: What? Why? What ugly work? * Solas: That is up to you. Do you wish to disrupt the nobility, secure a title? Or change the political structure entirely? * Sera: None of it! I don't want any of that! Sera and Varric * Varric: '''So what exactly is the deal with the Friends of Red Jenny? * '''Sera: '''Why are you lot always on about this? There's no deal. You just do things. * '''Varric: '''Just... "things" like... whatever. * '''Sera: Just things. * Varric: Like the, what, the hundred or so groups in Kirkwall, that sat around all night dressed as guards or exotic dancers, waiting to jump out and hit someone? * Sera: Nah, a friend shut them out. But they were legend, right? * Sera: So Bianca? (giggles) * Varric: Nope. Not going there. * Sera: That's what she said, probably. Because you two are friggin weird. * Varric: '''Fair point, Buttercup. Fair point. * '''Sera: Why don't you have real Bianca instead of fingering your fake? * Varric: It's... complicated. * Sera: But you handle things. Secret network and all that. * Varric: '''Dwarven ways are dug in deep. Let's just say I don't quite have the reach. She lacks a certain flexibility. * '''Sera: '''Pity. Now I wonder how you two look naked. * '''Varric: Like I said I don't have the- you know. I'll just leave that one to you. (If Inquisitor is in a relationship with Sera) * Varric: Be careful Buttercup. These sorts of romances often don't end well. * Sera: '''What sorts? What are you on about now? * '''Varric: You bagged yourself a rare breed, the driver of a story, a protaganist. And a good story. Well, that's about hurting good characters and seeing how they react. I've seen it. And wrote it. A thousand times. Expect some dramatic bumps in the road that's all. * Sera: She's human. Not whatever you said. Weirdy. Sera and Vivienne * Sera: I've heard things about you, Vivi. * Vivienne: It is properly Madame Vivienne, official mage to the Imperial Court. * Sera: Yes, that’s what I heard. Not the title, the snotty bit. * Vivienne: How ever shall I recover from your condemnation? * Sera: You’re still doing it. Can you even shut it off? * Vivienne: For you, my dear? No. * Sera: Hey Viv, Vivvy. Look at this. I've got something for you. * Vivienne: Darling, it's your bottom. Again. As bony and sad as it was the last dozen times you've displayed it. * Sera: It's my butt! * Vivienne: Maker, however shall I endure this horror. Someone fetch me a fainting couch. * Sera: (Coughs) Who's a bitch? * Vivienne: Charming darling. * Sera: Fact. Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition dialogues